James Logan
History James Logan is a vicious mercenary, going by the name Wolverine. He has mutant powers and has been scientifically enhanced to be the perfect killer. 'Early Life' James Logan is the illegitimate son of Thomas Logan and Elizabeth Howlett, he was born in Alberta, Canada, in the year 1882. Thomas was the groundskeeper at Elizabeth and her husband's estate. Soon after James was born, his biological father kidnapped him, taking him away from his mother and "father", and fleeing into the Canadian woodlands near where James was born. He took James and moved into a small town. Thomas was often gone, off hunting or doing various other things, leaving the very sickly James alone to fend for himself for the most part. Whenever Thomas did return, he resented James for being so sickly and weak, and often beat him. When James was about 10 years old, he found a stray dog in the town where he lived while his father was out on a hunting trip. He took the dog home and began to care for it, wanting companionship after being confined in his bed for most of his life and having little interaction with others. When Thomas returned, he was angry at James for taking in a dog without his permission, and attempted to strike him. James' dog bit Thomas when he attempted to beat James, and Thomas, now even angrier than before, shot the dog with his hunting rifle. Upon seeing his first friend being killed, James' latent mutant powers were activated, causing his bone claws to shoot from his fist as he attacked Thomas with uncharacteristic ferocity. He killed his father before even really realizing what he was doing. The townspeople, drawn by the sound of the gunshot, made their way to James' house and saw him standing over his father's body with his claws. They immediately thought he was a monster, and James was forced to flee the town. James ran away into the forest, and quickly realized that he had to get as far away as possible. James managed to make his way to a nearby train station, and sneaked onto a train as it was leaving. 'Later Life' James lived on his own for many years, teaching himself to control his powers as best he could, and hunting food for himself in the wilderness. James lived like this through adulthood, living in the forest and rarely ever going into civilization. James realized that he couldn't live like this forever, and traveled down to America. James managed to get by working various odd jobs, including being a lumberjack for quite some time. He eventually became a citizen, around the time of the start of the first World War. James quickly joined the military, and trained for a couple years before America joined the war. James was sent to Europe to fight, and did very well. In the many years following, James realized that he was no longer aging at a normal rate, and that he would eventually have to start over to avoid suspicion. Despite this, James was sent to war in the second world war as well. James faked his death while in Europe, after his unit was bombed, killing everyone but him. James soon fled, and began doing other things with his life. James decided that if he was ever found out, or if other people like him were to try and attack him, he needed to know how to fight better than he currently did, as at this point James had a very feral and unrefined fighting style. James traveled to Asia after the end of the war, and began learning various martial arts. James spent many years there, mastering countless forms of combat, both armed and unarmed. Near the end of the Vietnam war, James had made his way back to America, and under a new identity, decided to join the military once more. While fighting in Vietnam, James fell in love with a woman there. He spent a large amount of his time not spent fighting with her, and they grew very close. One day, whilst returning from a mission, James found his commanding officer attempting to sexually assault her, and quickly fell into a rage, killing the man with his claws without thinking. When James turned to check on his lover, she was terrified of him, and ran off to report what she'd seen. Heartbroken, James barely even attempted to fight back when the other soldiers arrived to capture him. James was taken to a special prison back in America, and was experimented on for quite some time. 'Weapon X' Eventually, a small strike force of mutants invaded the prison James was kept in, killing the guards and breaking James free. A man gave James a choice, either be killed, or agree to being made into the "ultimate weapon". James, angry at the government for locking him up, after he had done what he thought to be a good thing, just because of his mutant powers, agreed to be made into the Ultimate Weapon, as he sought more power. James had previously thought that all he needed to do was hide and defend himself, but now he knew that he would never stop being sought out and victimized. James was taken into a special facility, where several scientists began a procedure. The men injected James with adamantium, forging it to his bones. This would have killed nearly anyone else, but due to James' powerful healing factor, he was able to survive. In addition to this, they exposed James to an experimental super-soldier serum, a much more powerful version of the one given to the likes of Captain America. Again, this serum would be incredibly dangerous if given to any normal human, and would almost definitely kill them, but James was able to survive and reap the benefits thanks to his incredible healing factor. However, what they had not told James, is that he would no longer have any control of himself. They had one of the other mutants in the group mind control James, forcing him to do whatever they wished. James was forced to do various tasks, including hunting down other mutants or superpowered individuals, either killing them or taking them back to the facility. As time went on, James grew more and more enraged, and started to go insane. Slowly, James' insanity ridden mind became too much for the mutant to control, and James broke free, murdering him during a mission. Furious and psychotic, James traveled back to the facility, systematically hunting down and killing everyone who had anything to do with the project. After slaughtering everyone he could, James decided he needed a new profession that would let him thoroughly indulge in his bloodlust, and also provide him with challenging opponents from time to time. James became one of the top mercenaries in the world, taking on the name Wolverine. 'Powers and Abilities' 'Powers' *'Unique Physiology': Due to the mutated genetics he possesses and the super soldier serum injected into him, James Logan's physiology was changed permanently. :*'Enhanced Intellect': Able to think 9 times faster and utilize that much more of his mind than your average human for information processing and sorting, Wolverine's mind is virtually a computer built for strategy and problem-solving, one that works at optimal ability even when under stress and fatigue as he apparently uses 90% of his brain (as opposed to the myth that the average human only uses around 10% of their brain). He is also ingenious in devising solutions against superior aspects of opponents, can observe and exploit, and can calculate distance, speed, and time at lightning speeds; his sense of timing is superb, bordering on perfection. :*'Superhuman Reflexes': Wolverine possesses enhanced reflexes. The speed at which he reacts allows him to dodge fast-moving projectiles such as arrows and bullets. Also, due to possessing superhuman reflexes and sight before even being enhanced, these attributes have been made even better. Wolverine isn't able to move as fast as a speedster, but he is more than capable of reacting to their speed the majority of the time. :*'Superhuman Speed': He has the ability to run at speeds of up to 200mph, and long distances far out-performing any Olympic athlete. :*'Superhuman Stamina': James can exert himself at peak capacity far greater then any human could. :*'Superhuman Strength': His entire muscular system was hardened and fortified making James many times stronger than an average human to the point of tearing off an airplane door and twisting steel with his bare hands. He can place the this capability into his strikes, allowing him the augment the concussive force of his attacks. Thanks to the adamantium in his bones, his skeleton is capable of supporting far more than a normal skeleton. Due to this, James is capable of lifting several tons without any effort. The peak of which hasn't been shown. :*'Superhuman Senses': Wolverine possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. He can see at far greater distances, with perfect clarity, than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity even in near total darkness. James has the ability to "see faster", improving his reaction time drastically. His hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing him to detect sounds ordinary humans couldn't hear at a greater distances, enough to hear a teardrop in another room that have thick walls with enough focus. He is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. Wolverine can also use his keen sense of smell to detect lies due to chemical changes within a person's scent. These senses stem from, at least partially, his constant cellular regeneration, as are his enhanced physical capabilities. :*'Superhuman Stamina:' Wolverine's mutant healing factor grants him high immunity against lactic acid and other fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity. Wolverine can sustain himself at peak capacity for several days. Wolverine has shown himself capable of fighting for over 24 hours straight. His lung capacity is at peak human level enabling him to hold breath for 6 minutes under water, making his lungs as healthy as human's lungs can get. And when his lungs stop working, he can maintain his life by cutaneous respiration (It can only maintain his basic life activities). :*'Superhuman Durability:' Wolverine possess superhuman durability. This is mostly because of his healing abilities and Adamantium Skeleton, which redistributes the force of blows dealt against. In addition to this, the super serum allowed his durability to increase dramatically. His skin is capable of withstanding cuts from weapons without any visible injury, and can withstand bullets with only minimal blood loss. Wolverine is capable of tanking hits from far stronger opponents without showing any noticeable injury. :*'Superhuman Agility:' Wolverine's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels far beyond the natural physical limits and capabilities of the finest human specimen. Wolverine's agility is sufficient to allow him to dodge multiple bullets. Other times, able to jump extremely high and evade several yards. :*'Insulated Weather Adaptation:' Wolverine's body is highly resistant to certain elemental extremes, particularly cold, to the extent that he can sleep nude in subarctic conditions with no apparent injury. :*'Bone Claws:' Wolverine's skeleton includes six retractable 12-inch long bone claws, three in each arm, that are housed beneath the skin and muscle of his forearms. Wolverine can, at will, release these slightly curved claws through his skin between the knuckles on each hand. The skin between the knuckles tears and bleeds, but the blood loss is quickly halted by his healing factor. Wolverine can unsheathe any number of his claws at once, although he must keep his wrists straight at the moment his claws pass from his forearms into his hands. When unsheathed, the claws are entirely within his forearms, allowing him to bend his wrists when they are extended. The claws are made of bone, unlike the claws of normal mammals which are made of keratin, and were originally believed to be bionic adamantium implants. The bone claws are sharp and dense enough to slice through substances as durable as most metals, wood, and stone. :*'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Wolverine's primary mutant power is an accelerated healing process that enables him to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. He can regenerate greatly damaged or destroyed tissue with few seconds. Wolverine's accelerated healing powers have been commonly referred to as his mutant healing factor. The full extent and speed of Wolverine's healing factor isn't known. He has been shown to fully heal from numerous gunshot wounds, severe burns covering most of his body, and regenerate missing eyes within a matter of seconds. Among the more extreme depictions of his accelerated healing factor involves him having his skin, muscles, and internal organs incinerated from his skeleton only to fully regenerate the tissue within minutes. This power even amends psychological wounds inflicted as a result of traumatic experiences. However, Wolverine's healing powers force his mind to suppress the memories, sometimes resulting in amnesia. Wolverine sometimes calls this his mental scar tissue. :*'Contaminant Immunity:' Wolverine's natural healing also affords him the virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs, except in massive doses. For example, it is extremely difficult for him to become intoxicated from alcohol. :*'Disease Immunity:' Wolverine's highly efficient immune system, which is part of his accelerated healing factor, renders him immune against all known Earthly diseases and infections. :*'Delayed Aging:' In addition, Wolverine's healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. Wolverine was born sometime during the late 19th Century. Although well over 100 years of age, Wolverine retains the health, appearance and physical vitality of a man in the physical prime of his life. :*'Psionic Resistance:' Due to a combination of his healing factor, Wolverine's mind is highly resistant to telepathic assault and probing. *'Animal Telepathy:' Wolverine has the ability to sense the emotional state of animals on a basic level such as fear, anger, happiness or pain. He can even communicate with them to make the animal aware of his actions and or his intent. He is also able to communicate with them directly, and order them to do as he wishes. 'Abilities' *'Master Tactician': Though seemingly brutish, Wolverine is highly intelligent. When his vitals were measured, it was that reported Logan's physical and mental state as "equivalent to an Olympic-level gymnast performing a Gold-medal-winning routine whilst simultaneously beating four chess computers in his head", which gives something of an idea of the level of sophistication and tactical processing Logan is capable of utilizing while in combat. He remembers reading Sun Tzu's The Art of War. *'Master Martial Artist:' Logan is an exceptional martial artist, with expertise in Japanese martial arts, and has mastered 15 forms of martial arts, including Israeli Special Forces Training. His extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability makes him one of the finest combatants on Earth as he was able to keep up with the finest martial artists in the world, and defeat many of them without even using his claws. *'Expert Marksman:' He is an expert marksman skilled in throwing weapons and firearms, but operates more efficiently without them. *'Expert Swordsman:' Logan is proficient in Japanese sword fighting having studied under many masters. *'Skilled Acrobat:' He is skilled in gymnastics, acrobatics and aerials. *'Advanced Covert Ops Expert': Due to his experience traveling the world and working for various government agencies, Wolverine is also a trained expert in multiple types of weapons, vehicles, computer systems, explosives, and assassination techniques. He has said: I can put six shots into a quarter... an' get change for the gum-machine. *'Skilled Mechanic': He is a skilled mechanic. *'Multilingual:' A polyglot; Wolverine is fluent in many languages including English, Arabic, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Cheyenne, Lakota, and Spanish; he has some knowledge of French, German, Thai, Vietnamese, Farsi and Portuguese. With his increased lifespan and journeys across the globe, he has been able to amass an intimate knowledge of many foreign customs and cultures. Once he saw a kabuki play of The 47 Ronin (Genroku Chūshingura) and remarked how it was one of the finest kabuki troupes he had seen. His exploits have further endowed him with vast awareness of literature and philosophy. 'Paraphernalia' 'Equipment' * Adamantium Laced Skeleton: Not part of Wolverine's natural mutant attributes, Wolverine's entire skeleton, including his bone claws, are laced with the rare, artificial, and virtually indestructible alloy known as adamantium or True Adamantium. As a result, Wolverine's bones are virtually unbreakable. The presence of the adamantium has further enhanced the already razor-sharp edge of Wolverine's bone claws. Aside from being practically indestructible, the claws are capable of cutting any solid material, with the known exception of True Adamantium and Vibranium. However, Wolverine's ability to slice completely through a substance depends upon the thickness of the substance and the amount of force he can exert. Still, thanks to the strength and sharpness of the adamantium, and Wolverine's superhuman strength, James is capable of slashing through even normally invulnerable opponents. The adamantium also weights his blows, dramatically increasing the effectiveness of his punches and kicks. * Adamantium Beta: The only known occurrence of Adamantium Beta was during the Weapon X Project. By the second part of the procedure when they laced his bones with adamantium there was a reaction with his healing factor that bonded metal and bone. As a result the adamantium "heals" just as his bones do. 'Transportation' *'Multiple Motorcycles' Category:Freezing-Soul Category:Canadians Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Public Identity